


Hurting

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593
Summary: More angst.





	Hurting

Oh, torment…if not in body, then in

My soul! My soul has buried itself deep tonight.

The pain was too acute; like a nail piercing skin,

Or a heart that is broken, but infinitely more.

My eyes are more apt to weeping now.

Sometimes from an itch, and perhaps from

Exhaustion. The tears that hurt the most are the

Ones unshed. The tears concealed in my soul.

There are demands in one’s life that must

Be met, and questions that need answers.

One may strive forever and never meet the demands,

And one may search forever and never find the answers.

Everyone says that we must grow up,

Get a job, get a life…but what happens if one

Skips their childhood and discovers it as an adult?

Must we still produce the answers to your questions?

Must we pretend to be what we are not?

How can a person cease being a puppet, and,

Like Pinocchio, be the person they were always

Meant to become? In the wrong environment, a

Cat raised by dogs may think itself a dog, but upon

Seeing another cat, realize how very different it is,

And how absolutely wonderful that difference can be.

So it is with people, one may live the life of their parents,

But will find who they truly are once out of their shadow.

Now then, dear soul, do not concern yourself with

The expectations of others. You are not theirs. You

Must find your niche in the fabric of the world and hold

Fast to it; the storms of life are brewing, but only

A strong anchor will let you stay.

As for you, sad eyes, cease your weeping. You

Are loved, and you are cared for. Though you may

Sympathize with the throes of the heart and soul, do

Not forget, then, to smile with them as well. For

As a Doctor once said of the good and bad things

In our lives, “the bad things don’t necessarily spoil

The good things, and the good things don’t make the bad

things unimportant.” Remember that, and be strong. Also,

Do not be afraid to let others see your tears. They represent

Strength, not weakness. And to you, oh powerful mind,

Refrain from talking down to the heart and soul.

They are delicate. Love them.

My soul is still weary of this life…it has wondered

What it would be like to experience life more fully, but

Something holds it back…something unseen, something hidden.

Hidden in plain sight; something that has been there

Forever. Perhaps it is simply depressed. To

Be depressed, however, is no simple thing.

I know well that it longs for friendship, yet longs

To remain hidden from the world, and simply exist.

If only one might live in a place where it would be

Safe to wander a wood at night and contemplate the stars

With a companion. But that is not our world.

My eyes water again, of sleeplessness and despair.

It’s likely to be a long night, and tomorrow

An eternity.


End file.
